Doom Ghost Pepper Cometh
My first story! Characters Starfruit magnet shroom pumpkin split pea cattail doom shroom ghost pepper doom ghost pepper peashooter sunflower gatling pea (international) gatling pea (Chinese) Zomboss giga Gargantuars cherry bomb extra zombie(referenced) The story It was a dark and stormy night. In fact, it was THE dark stormy night, level 4-10. Dr. Zomboss has sent an insane wave and he just developed an onimous new technology. Starfruit: Whaaaa! I can't see a thing! Magnet Shroom: Gotcha! No, that was Split pea's root. Narrator, I hope this ends soon Hold your horses, it just started. Suddenly, a super bright flash of lightning struck and a weird crack opened. Cattail: we were sent through this portal to assist! Ghost pepper: Dark and stormy, just how I like it! Doom shroom: less talking and more exploding please! A huge wave of bungees is coming! Final wave! Pumpkin: Whaaaaa! I can't protect against bungees! 999999 years later Split pea: We did it: Starfruit: wait, where's Doom Shroom and Ghost pepper? Magnet shroom: And how did they even abduct an instant use? Starfruit:............. Meanwhile at the z-lab... Zomboss: HAHAHAHAHA! Or was it MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Remind me to decide one day. Anyways, thanks to my genius and a little bit of cheating, I was able to use your abilities to make the Zombot combine o tron. It combines to subjects with various properties of both. For example, if I were to point this at Gargantuar and Imp.... Doom shroom: You won't get away with this! Zomboss: you can try to blow up, but that cage is made of nuke proof glass. Now starting countdown in 3....2.....1.... Zomboss sneezes, causing the machine to point the other way. Zomboss: uh-oh The machine emits a beam of light, causing Doom Shroom and Ghost pepper to move slowly together, then fires a green beam akin to the Death Star and out comes, a recoloured Ghost pepper. She has the same textures of the original but the colours of Doom Shroom. Doom ghost pepper: Hmmmm.... feels weird, but time for revenge! DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!! Zomboss: Hmmmm..... not what I was expecting, and those plants escaped, but we shall carry on. Extra Zombie, are those 9999999999E+9999999999999999 giga gargantuars ready? And I want the chicken wrangler, weasel hoarder, wizard and octo swarm ready! Don't forget the Mecha-Footballs! Later at day, Sunflower: I feel so sorry for those poor plants, I almost forgave the boss for ditching me for sun shroom. Peashooter: Oh yeah? I feel so sorry for those plants that I actually went to the plant graveyard, which is something I never did ever scince Gatling pea and his Chinese level ups ambushed me there. Sunflower: Why is there creepy music playing? Doom Ghost pepper: Anyone miss me/us? Sunflower passes out, peashooter jumps as high as the Tree of wisdom and Cherry bomb blew up. After an hour of explaining that I'm too lazy to cover, just the fact that Doom Ghost pepper haunts in 3 by 3 area, does 5 damage per second , lows up with Doom Shroom force after 20 seconds and is immune to attacks due to the nature of Doom Shroom. Meanwhile... Gatling pea( international): Code red, battle stations, there is a ----ing insane amount of gigas coming! Defense plan Omega! After two minutes, even the new plant's extreme firepower is no use, the giga-gargs are to overwhelming and are getting in. Peashooter: wait, what about plant food! Doom Ghost pepper eats plant food and....... DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! Even the gigas with full health are destroyed, at the price of a 3 by 3 crater. And that was the end. After a lot of forth wall breaking, this fanfic comes to an end. Hope you enjoyed. Category:Fanfics